The Man Out Of His Time
by lily1996x
Summary: A Sirius and Kayleigh fan fic with a doctor who twist… ' "you see this?" she said pointing to a thick leather band covered in buttons that was on the wrist. I nodded "it's called a Vortex Manipulator. It's a time travel device" she paused letting that sink in. ' Hope you enjoy
1. Time And Time Again

**The Man Out Of His Time**

**Chapter One**

**Time And Time Again**

**(Sirius)**

I laid there in bed half asleep, staring at the rain pounding against the tower window. I was the only person in the dorm room, which…isn't really that surprising as it is one o'clock in the afternoon…on a Thursday…..in term time. I should be in class, but I really cant be arsed to drag my lazy, 17 year old butt outta bed, just to be bored senseless by Professor Brigg. And anyway, I'm a 7th year, what can I not know about history of the magical world by now…okay, quiet a lot, especially considering I normally sit flirting during it, but that's not the point.

Just then my thoughts where interrupted by a bright white light in the centre of the room, no more like millions of tiny lights. They appeared out of no where casting everything else in the room into shadow. Slowly the lights faded away and in their place stood a teenage girl. She smirked at me slightly as she took me in, sprawled out in bed. I stared at her. She was stunning, with long chocolate hair, which seemed naturally messy. She was very thin, but curvy. Her skin was as white as snow and her eyes where like emeralds. She looked about my age, maybe younger. But on appearances alone she looked as if she had seen more, experienced more, then I ever would. Yet there was something very familiar about her, I just couldn't quiet pin point what exactly it was…but, at that moment I was more interested in how she had suddenly appeared in my dorm room out of thin air.

"Hello, Sirius" she said smiling at me

**(Kayleigh)**

It was very surreal, being here. I had been in the boy's dorm room's countless times but never like this. There where only four beds, not the five I was used too. Three of them where empty, but one wasn't. In it lay a handsome, actually very handsome young man of about 17 maybe 18, his shoulder length black hair was messy from sleep but his eyes where wide and dazed, staring at me

"Hellos, Sirius" I said smoothly to my Godfather.

**(Sirius)**

I laid there dumbfounded. She had greeted me by name. how? How did she know my name? and how did she get into my dorm? It took me another few seconds before I was able to speak again

"Who are you? How did you do that? What do you want? How do you know my name? don't hurt me" I said in a rush. She just smiled kindly at me and sat at the end of my bed, ignoring when I shrank away from her.

"first, im not going to hurt you. And secoundly why don't you just let me explain? It'll be easier that way" she said softly. Her voice had a strange familiarly to it. I nodded slightly to tell her to go on "okay. Where to begin? Well, my name is Kayleigh. I won't tell you my surname, not yet at least. I know you, or at least, I will" she frowned seeming to struggle to explain "you see this?" she said suddenly after a pause, pointing to a thick leather band covered in buttons that was on the wrist. I nodded "it's called a Vortex Manipulator. It's a, well its a time travel device" she paused letting that sink in.

"So you…your er, from the future" I asked stupidly. She nodded and smiled kindly at me again. "but why are you here?"

"I, erm, I came back to, to see you, actually Sirius. You see, you're my Godfather, or you will be, you know, when I'm born. I came here to give you another shot at your life. Let's just say, you will lose a large position of it, for no good reason. I'm sorry that I am being so cryptic but I have to be careful not to say too much, not to change anything. Everything action as a reaction. Like a ripple, through time"

"God – Godfather?" I stuttered

"Yeah, here let me show you" she fiddled with the 'Vortex Manipulator' before turning back to me. "Here, put your hand on the strap" she said holding out her arm to me. I don't know why, but I obliged without hesitation. She pressed something on it and next second i felt the strangest sensation and then, we where ingulfed in the same white lights that she had appeared in.

**(Kayleigh)**

We materialised Drake's messy bedroom, my current home.

"Hold on, this is just a quick drop by, I need to get something" I said to a extremely startled looking Sirius. Went to the bed and dug through my bag until I found what I was looking for. Two of my most prized possessions. I shoved the tatty old parchment into my pocket and unfolded the silvery cloak. "You know what this is of course" I said smiling at Sirius. He nodded as I slipped it over us, making sure we where both covered by it "okay here we go. Are you ready?" I said sorting out the Vortex Manipulator. I saw him nod next to me as I hit the button.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked me quietly as we materialised in a busy waiting room.

"Follow me" I said quietly ignoring his question and walking slowly towards the room I was intending. There, in her hospital bed, sat my mother, a little pink bundle in her arms. She looked pale and tired, but ecstatic. My father stood at her side touching the little bundle. And there perched on the bed where my two god fathers. I looked sideways at Sirius and found him frowning at me. His eyes flicking between me, mum, dad and the bundle at an alarming speed.

"My name is Kayleigh Elizabeth Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter"

**(Sirius)**

My head was whirling. James and Lily's daughter? I stared at the teenager standing next to me under the cloak. So familiar…NO FREAKING WAY!


	2. Now This Is Strange

**Chapter Two**

**Now This Is Strange**

**(Sirius)**

"So why exactly did you decided to do this Kayleigh?" I asked. We had been sitting in silence for five minuets now. I was looking at her as she looked out across the little park we where sitting in just around the corner from Mundugus hospital. We where sitting on the swing set, swaying very slightly. She frowned.

"I have told you that already Sirius. You lost, well you will lose over a decade of your life, and you didn't deserver it. It er, wasn't just. So this is me trying to give you a second chance. Another shot at life. A chance to travel. To live the years you will lose. And for the tenth time, it's Kay, not Kayleigh" she said never looking away from the park.

"Yes Kay but, why me? There have got to be hundreds, no thousands of people who have lost chunks of their lives, so, why me? Out of all of them? And don't just say cos I'm your godfather" I pressed. I heard her sigh, as she turned to look me in the eye

"Because I owe it to you. All right? This last year I have relied on you so much. You have saved my life, and you have saved me from making some huge mistakes. I owe you. Big. So this, well, this is my way of saying thank you. Okay?" she said her eyes narrowing slightly as she spoke.

"Oh" was all I could say. She groaned, glaring at a pair of kids running around shouting at each other.

"Let's get outta here. I hate kids" she said standing up. "Let's go somewhere more private so I can show you how to work the Vortex Manipulator" I nodded and followed suit.

We walked in silence for a long time. We went past parks and houses and into fields. We where well out off London before we finally stopped. Kay turned to look at me.

"You ready to give this a try?" she asked while she untied the Vortex Manipulator from the wrist. I nodded. "Okay, give me your wrist." I did as I was told and held out my arm to her. She pushed up my sleeve and tied the device onto my wrist. "Now do remember what I told you?"

"Top row is date, second row is time, third destination" I said automatically. Kay had explained how it worked in detail on the walk.

"Good, so programme it now"

"Where?" I asked

"Anywhere you want. Its your decision" she said smiling at me. I quickly typed in the date, time and place. Kay's time. "Now let me get my hand on it. There. Now press the button when you are ready" I did.

* * *

We materialized and looked around our surroundings. Kay snorted.

"Hogwarts. How original" she said sarcastically looking bord. I grinned and looked up at the towering castle before us.

"Not just Hogwarts. Your Hogwarts" I clarified. She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on. I wanna see if this place is still the same as ever" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps and towards the massive front doors..

"Slow down moron. It may be the summer holidays in this time but there may still be teachers around. Plus, those will be locked" she said indicating to the doors. I tried them _shit_ I thought to myself. She was right.

"How can we get in?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me again.

"I thought you where the marauder" she muttered pulling me down back down the stairs. And heading around the side of the castle, across the sunlit grounds.

"Where are we going?" I asked stupidly. She laughed at me. And led the way, completely ignoring me. She cut down towards the whomping willow.

"Can you get the button?" she asked me knowingly. I looked at her startled. She knew about the button? And was she hinting at knowing I'm an anamagus. The glint in her eye said that she did. I quickly changed into dog form and slipped between the branches to get the button. The tree froze and Kay slipped smoothly into the tunnel. I quickly flowed her in. changing back into human form as I did.

"how did you know about all this?" I asked realising the answer instantly. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket, which I recognised at once. I flashed her a grin as she slipped it back into her pocket. "So what are we doing? Cant we just materialize into the castle?" I asked as we wandered down the dark tunnel towards the shack.

"Well, we could do but it's…risky. There could be someone in the room that we appear in and that would be to hard a situation to sort out and plus I'm not completely convinced you can materialise into the castle. Lots of little reasons really" she explained. I nodded. I hadn't thought of that

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, I'm thinking, going out of the shack, down into Hogsmeade and sneak into Honeyduckes and take the tunnel back up to the castle and well were in"

"Oh you geniuses. You are so James' kid" I said laughing. She flashed me a grin. We where in the shack then. We silently slipped outside and started walking towards the village.

"So, did James teach you about all these passages? Oh I bet he is such a good dad, isn't he?" I said grinning. Her face turned slightly dark, something she tried to hide. The grin slipped of my face "what? What is it? Is James a bad Dad or something?"

"I really wouldn't know. He died when I was toddler" she said darkly. I froze.


End file.
